Crusnik 00
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Esther's in an accident that changes her life and those around her. With multiple issues being thrown at her, can she stand firm or will she give in to darkness and insanity? Read and Review dudes and dudettes
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people! Here's my first Trinity Blood story! Just so everyone knows, this is set 5 years after Abel and Ion started their journey and Esther was crowned. Let the story...COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you would like to see Professor Wordsworth. He may have some information on Abel for you, your Majesty" Caterina said.<p>

"Please your Eminence, call me Esther. We were friends before my crowning" Esther said.

"Only if you call me Caterina, Lady Esther" Caterina said. Esther smiled and nodded.

"Of course Lady Caterina" Esther said.

"Father Tres, please escort Lady Esther to the Professor" Caterina said. Tres nodded.

"Affirmative" He said before turning. Esther followed him to the Professors room.

"Thank you Father Tres. Father Tres will take over looking after me" Esther said, smiling kindly. Tres nodded before exiting. Esther nodded before entering.

"Professor?" Esther asked.

"No, don't come in!" He yelled but it was too late. As Esther entered, there was a bright light that enveloped the entire room. She vaguely noticed the Professor crouching behind a shelf before she was blinded.

* * *

><p>Caterina sat at her desk, sipping some of Kate's long grass and chamomile tea when a large explosion shook the Vatican HQ. She shot up straight in her seat.<p>

"What was that?" She asked. Kate's hologram suddenly appeared in front of her and Vaclav.

"Your Eminence! The explosion came from Father Wordsworth's testing lab" Kate said. Caterinas' eyes widened.

"Is Lady Esther and the Professor okay?" Caterina asked. Just then, Leon ran in.

"Your Eminence! Something's wrong with Red-" Caterina didn't need to hear anymore. She as well as Vaclav got up and took off towards the lab.

* * *

><p>As they arrived they found the Professor leaning over Esther, calling her name. Tres stood not so far from them.<p>

"Esther, answer me!" William exclaimed. Esther only let out a pained scream as her body convulsed on the ground. "Esther!" He tried again.

"It…hurts…" Esther cried out through clenched teeth before arching her back in pain.

"Professor, what happened?" Vaclav asked.

"I was extracting Crusnik nano-machines from samples of Abel's blood. I know that when this process happens, no being must be within the blinding light when it appears or else the nano-machines enters their body through light waves and sinks into their pores. I was hiding when Esther entered as the light started up. She was hit with the nano-machine light full on and now I fear she has some within her body" The Professor said. He stopped his recount when Esther coughed up blood.

"What's happening to her now?" Caterina asked.

"Her body is fighting off the Crusnik nano-machines, tearing her immune system and blood streams apart. It's a lose-lose situation"

"How so?" Vaclav asked as Caterina cradled Esther's head.

"Should her body successfully fight off the Crusnik nano-machines, her body would have been too damaged to survive on it's own. If the Crusnik nano-machines take over, we have no idea what it'll do to her mind and body. She could die if her body can't handle it or she could go insane" He said. "At the moment, the nano-machines are losing because little was taken within her body"

"Then give her some more nano-machines" Leon spat. The Professor frowned.

"It looks as if I have no choice if we have any chance in saving her"

"We can't turn her into a monster without her permission. She might choose mortality over this" Vaclav stated.

"Esther, can you hear me?" Caterina asked firmly. Esther managed to open her eyes to the world, though they were squinted in pain. Tears trailed down her cheeks in agony.

"Do you remember that transformation of Father Abel that you witnessed once before?" Caterina asked. Esther nodded shakily. "You need to choose. Do you wish to let your Terran blood fight off the nano-machines and die or become like Father Abel with the chance that you'll still die or go insane?" Caterina asked.

"Father…Abel…" Esther wheezed.

"Are you sure?" Caterina asked. Esther nodded again before Caterina looked up at the Professor. He nodded back and ran into the office and grabbed a vial of pure Crusnik nano-machines before moving his new invention to a safe place.

"Bring her in here!" He yelled. Vaclav picked her up and hurried into the office. The Professor swiped everything off his desk onto the floor around them. Vaclav placed her down onto the desk.

"Alright, I'll need you guys to hold her down" William said as he took out a needle and filled it with the nano-machines. Vaclav and Leon held her arms down while Tres and Kate held down her legs. William took his place next to her, pulling up her sleeve and feeling around her arm, looking for a vein.

"Ready?" He asked as he found it. They all nodded and he quickly put the needle in before slowly injecting Esther with the nano-machines. She started thrashing and the others held tighter. She screamed at the top of her lunges and struggled as hard as she could. She managed to kick Kate in the head and whack Leon hard in the balls. He dropped to the ground, holding his crutch before the Professor took his place and Caterina took Kate's place. For five minutes, they stayed like that before Esther lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Caterina, Leon, Vaclav, Hugue, Tres and Kate all stood outside the testing lab, looking through one of the one way windows. They watched William as he took her blood and monitored her heart and breathing. She was strapped to the bed encase she convulsed again.

"Do you think she'll survive the nano-machines?" Leon asked.

"I hope she does" Caterina said. Just then, Esther's back arched off the bed. Her eyes had snapped open and were glowing blue. She let out a high pitch scream that shattered the glass window. They all blocked the flying glass.

"Shit" Leon cursed. William injected her with a sedative before Esther went unconscious again.

"I think she'll make it" Hugue stated.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

"Abel, is that you?" Seth asked. Abel smiled kindly and waved. "Brother Abel!" She exclaimed before leaving her throne to hug him. Abel laughed as he hugged her back.

"Ion, you too?" Seth asked as she looked behind Abel. Ion now looked like a teenager instead of a little boy. His hair was kept short and his eyes were sharper. Ion bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty" He added.

"What brings you here?" Seth asked Abel. Abel's smile fell slightly. "Oh" Seth murmured as hers fell also. "Something to do with Cain?" She asked. Abel nodded.

"While travelling, we lost Cain's trail. We were hoping you might have some information" Abel said.

"Oh yes. I have someone onto his trail. Unfortunately, she's out and won't be back until later tonight" Seth said.

"Who is it?" Ion asked. Seth smiled but said nothing.

"Here, you must stay the night. You could perhaps even say hello to the others" Seth said.

"What others?" Ion asked.

"Why, the Vatican of course" Seth answered. Abel's eyes widened.

"The Vatican? What are they doing here at the Empire?" He asked.

"We hold strong alliances with the Vatican and Albion. In the end, we became one. Terrans and Methuselah's live together in harmony in Albion which is governed by both Lady Caterina and I" Seth said.

"Lady Caterina? What of Esther?" Ion asked.

"Esther? She's the one that made this alliance possible. The terms to the alliance were that Albion would be the neutral ground of Methuselah's and Terrans. It has long since expanded and things have never looked better. We have all shared out our positions. Albion is ruled by Esther, Lord Virgil and Lady Mary. The Vatican is ruled by Lord Petro, His Holiness and Lady Caterina and the Empire is ruled by myself, Mirka and Astha" Seth said. "The reason these people were chosen is because we all have something in common" She said.

"What's that?" Ion asked.

"The desire for peace amongst Methuselah's and Terrans" Seth said, smiling. "This also allows us to move around more instead of being locked up in one place"

"I would think that no one would want to move when in such a high position" Abel said.

"We have a few exceptions. Myself for one but there is also Lord Petro, Astha and Esther" She said.

"Esther?" Abel asked.

"You never told us why the Vatican were here though" Ion said.

"They are here to support Esther" Seth said. "Tonight, the Empire is holding a party and Esther is opening it with a song"

"She's going to sing?" Ion asked. Seth nodded.

"And play the piano. I've heard the song she'll be playing. It's beautiful and filled with such emotion. You can tell this song comes from her soul not by how she sings and plays it but also because she composed it and wrote the lyrics to it" Seth said.

"If you don't mind, Empress, I would like to see her performance" Ion said.

"And you Abel?" Seth asked. Abel looked at Ion and Seth. He nodded. Seth smiled.

"Alright then! You guys can come" She said.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Seth, Abel and Ion entered the ballroom that was almost full in capacity which is saying something. When she entered everyone bowed before she made her way up to the second level to watch from the top with Caterina, the other AX members and leaders. They stared at Abel, shocked that he was there. They were catching up when the lights dimmed.

"Introducing Her Majesty, Queen Esther of Albion, who will open the night up with a song" A man called. Everyone in the large ballroom applauded as the doors opened. Esther entered the room and many gasped at her beauty. She wore a beautiful, snow white gown that had diamonds going around her, just under her breasts. The straps were diamonds as well and the dress accentuated her breasts the most. Her hair was long and free, flowing down her back like silk. On her head, she wore a diamond crown signifying her position of power. (She's pretty much wearing Queen Serenity's dress). She wore light pink lip gloss on her lips that made them shine in the light. She looked like an angel. She walked to the piano in the corner of the room where everyone could see her. She took the mic off it's stand and faced the crowd that was in the hundreds.

"Good evening everyone" Esther spoke into the mic. "You all know who I am. I will be opening this evening's event with a song I composed myself" Esther explained. "I made this song when a dear friend of mine left without telling me goodbye a few years ago. Father Abel…wherever you are in this beautiful world, I dedicate this song to you…my guardian angel" Esther added softly. She stuck the mic back in its stand and sat at the piano.

It was dead silent before she filled the silence with the melodic notes of her composed song, soft, slow and flowing. Her fingers glided across the keys gracefully. The song soon took on a sadder note before she started singing.

_I know this will not remain  
><em>_Forever  
><em>_However it__'__s beautiful_

They could only stare in amazement at her angelic voice.

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

A small smile graced her lips.

_They__'__re my treasure  
><em>_It__'__s hard to forget  
><em>_I wish there was a solution  
><em>_Don__'__t spend your time in confusion  
><em>_I__'__ll turn back now and spread_

The tune sped up but only slightly as her voice called out to them all to hear her voice and feel her feelings.

_My broken wings  
><em>_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
><em>_My broken wings  
><em>_How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
><em>_Higher and higher in the light  
><em>_  
>My broken wings<br>__Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
><em>_My broken wings  
><em>_How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
><em>_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

Her voice held the note and had everyone's heart fluttering. There was a slight pause before she continued playing for a bit before coming back in with her voice.

_Did I ever chain you down  
><em>_To my heart  
><em>_Because I was afraid of you?_

Esther bit her lip.

_No, I couldn__'__t hold it any longer_

Esther looked away from the piano as tears welled in her eyes.

_Love is not a toy  
><em>_Let go of me now_

A tear slipped from her eye.

_The time we spend is perpetual  
><em>_Our future is not real_

Esther shouted with heartbreak as more tears fell.

_So I__'__ll leap into the air_

She hit the high note and filled them all with pain and loss.

_My broken wings  
><em>_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
><em>_My broken wings  
><em>_How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
><em>_Higher and higher in the light  
><em>_My broken wings_

_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
><em>_My broken wings  
><em>_How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
><em>_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

She finished playing the last piano bars before everyone erupted into cheers. Esther looked around the room and saw many women with tears in their eyes. She pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. She stood and curtseyed before exiting.

"That was beautiful" Caterina said as she dabbed at her eyes with a red satin handkerchief.

"Alright everyone. Let the party begin" Mirka, in the role of Augusta, announced. Everyone cheered and the party started.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I just love that song! I'm actually thinking about cosplaying as Esther and singing that song at the next Supanova!<strong>

**YAY!**

**Lol, don't laugh.**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

After Esther washed her face, she joined the rest of the party. Her stomach growled and she saw her eyes were glowing. Her fangs poked out from her lips. Ester pulled on her hooded cardigan and headed out with her head bowed.

Once she got to ballroom, she sought out Virgil Walsh. She found him and Mary standing near AX members.

"Ahh, Lady Esther! Your performance was heart moving" The Professor said. Esther nodded.

"Thank you Professor. I am glad you enjoyed it" Esther answered. She could not look up at the others.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Virgil asked. Esther looked up enough to show him her eyes. "Perhaps you would like a drink" He said when he took in her appearance. "If you excuse me" He said before walking off.

"Would you care to dance?" William (Professor) asked.

"I'd love to but I am rather parched. Singing has left my mouth dry as a bone" Esther said.

"Oh, that kind of thirst" William murmured and the others, minus Abel and Ion, knew what was really going on. Esther merely nodded.

"Your Majesty?" Esther heard the voice and turned towards it without raising her head.

"Is that…Ion?" Esther asked.

"It is, Esther. He and Abel arrived last night" Seth said. Esther froze for a second.

"That is…great" Esther murmured.

"Your Majesty, I have your drink" Virgil announced as he approached again. Esther nodded thankfully and took it.

"Please excuse us" Seth said as she and Caterina left with Esther.

"Where are they going?" Ion asked.

"Oh just stepping out for a moment" William said before there was an explosion. People screamed and starting running out of the building.

"We need to get to her Majesty and the others immediately!"

* * *

><p>"Seth!" Esther called out, blood typing down the side of her mouth from being interrupted during her drink.<p>

She saw Seth being knocked out by one of the men and being picked up.

"Oh no you don't!" Esther hissed. She ran at him, pulling out a hidden gun and firing at some of the men that tried to get in her way. By the time she got to him, she was out of bullets and had no time to reload. She still had her glass in her hand and broke it on her leg as she leapt for the man's back.

"Esther!" Caterina called after her, shooting at her own attackers.

Esther grabbed onto the man's back, swung around her arm that held the broken glass and stabbed it into the man's eye. He screamed and dropped Seth before swinging at Esther. She ducked and grabbed Seth by her clothes.

"Caterina!" Esther cried out before she threw Seth with her Crusnik strength. Caterina caught Seth before Esther was grabbed by the waist and a knife at her throat.

"No, Esther!" Caterina yelled out. Esther looked down at them hopelessly as she was taken to the Rosen Quartz Order's ship.

_How in the hell had they missed that? _Was her last thought before her captor knocked her out.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Caterina dropped to her knees as the rest of her enemies fled, having gotten someone of importance.

"Your Eminence!" Vaclav called as he and the other arrived.

"Empress!" Ion called as he ran to Seth.

"What happened?" Abel called.

"The Rosen Quartz attacked" She whispered. "They tried to take Seth but…" Caterina closed her eyes tightly.

"But what?" Leon asked.

"Esther attacked the man, threw Seth to me and was taken instead"

"No…" Ion whispered.

"Colonel Spencer, prepare a fleet of men to rescue her Majesty" Virgil said.

"Already on it" Mary replied.

* * *

><p>Esther slowly stirred.<p>

"So her Majesty finally awakens" Esther looked up. Dietrich stood on the other side of the cell she was in.

"Dietrich" She whispered.

"I must admit, the fact that those idiots grabbed the wrong person has undoubtedly upset Mein Herr" He said.

"I don't care. So long as Seth is safe, I don't care what happens to me" Esther answered honestly, fire blazing within her eyes. Dietrich stared at her for a bit before a smirk came to his lips.

"Come. Mein Herr wishes to see you and he doesn't tolerate tardiness" Dietrich said as he unlocked to door. He dragged Esther along to a large room with a throne like chair in the middle.

Esther felt fear creeping under her skin.

"Ahh, your Majesty. How do you like my ship?" He asked. Esther studied him closely. He did indeed look like Abel only with blonder hair that was wavier then Abel's. When she looked into his steel blue eyes, her eyes widened.

She saw hurt, anger, jealousy, sorrow and remorse as well as insanity within his eyes. Colours appeared around him like an aura though she knew it was his emotions she was seeing. Grey, red, green, dark blue, navy blue and orange all swirled around him, all with a shadow which told Esther they were negative emotions. He also had that navy green colour that told Esther he was a Crusnik. Esther blinked a few times but the colours remained.

"You're…" Esther murmured. "I can see your emotions" She stated. Cain's eyes narrowed.

"Dietrich, leave us" Cain ordered. Dietrich looked between the two, confused before nodding and doing as he was told. He shut the large door behind him with a soft thud. Cain stood from his throne and moved to her. When he was standing arms length across from her, she saw crimson added to the colours. Wary.

As she watched him, she also noticed how the orange was reacting to the other emotions. It was pushing its way into them. It was taking two steps forward then one back. It was slowly overtaking the rest. Esther gasped and before she could comprehend what she was doing, it was already too late.

She hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>... o.O<strong>

**Lol.**

**Just thought i'd put this in here. It's hilarious wat happened to my friend.**

**My friend works HJ's and was on the drive through when this happened;**

**Friend: Just place your order when you're ready.  
>Lady: Yes. Could I get a Double Whanger Burger.<br>Friend: ...  
>Lady: ...<br>Staff (Who all had their headsets on and heard) !  
>Friend: o.O...um lol. What?<strong>

**Funny right? I thought so. I stared at it for like 10 minutes, pissing myself laughing wen she told me ova Facebook. HILARIOUS!**

**RxR**


	5. Chapter 5

Cain looked down at Esther, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Esther looked up at him in surprise but didn't let him go. "You-" He then gasped. He could literally feel the insanity that was threatening to take over his entire body retreating back to the back of his mind. Esther watched the orange withdrawing and smiled. He looked down at her.

"What did you do?" He murmured.

"I don't know" Esther replied. "I could see your emotions slowly being taken over by insanity like a poison and my body just moved. I'm sorry" Esther said before she made to let him go.

"No don't" Cain blurted out, catching her by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her as close as physically possible. Esther concentrated on his emotions and ridding him of the negativity. She heard Cain sigh and felt him relax. He picked her up and took her to his room.

* * *

><p>Cain placed her on his bed and Esther simply looked up at him. He wasn't planning anything devious or sinful.<p>

"Having such negative emotions is bad. It's what sped up your insanity" Esther stated. "My foster mother told me that when something bothers me, that I must talk to someone about it so that it doesn't fester"

"Who was there to talk to?" Cain snorted. Esther frowned slightly. She crossed her legs and patted her lap. Cain looked at her warily before laying down and resting his head in her lap. Esther started running her hands through his hair and Cain closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling.

"I would have talked to someone if I could have, you know" He suddenly said.

"Why couldn't you?" Esther asked, looking down at him to find that his eyes were slightly open, watching her lazily.

"I was their _perfection_" He spat, glaring into space, no longer looking at her but to the side. "I wasn't like Abel. I wasn't _allowed_ to be"

"What do you mean?" Esther asked, confused.

"Abel rebelled at a young age. He cursed at them and disobeyed their every word when he was at that learning age. I was shyer at the time so I listened to them and did everything they asked politely. It was decided that I was better out of the two of us. That I would be perfection" Cain muttered.

"Why you two though?" Esther asked.

"Did you know Abel, Seth, Lilith and I were test tube babies?" He asked. Esther looked at him, surprised before slightly shaking her head.

"Well we are. Upon trying to colonize Mars, the colonists came across two alien technologies. The Bacillus and the Crusnik Nano-machines" Cain explained. "They tested them first on the two healthiest people on board. The person who got some of the nano-machines died while the one with Bacillus survived. They injected themselves with it and gave us the Nano-machines. Apparently our DNA structure was able to handle it so we're the only Crusnik's in existence"

"Umm…" Esther looked away.

"What?" Cain asked.

"There's another" She said.

"Nonsense" Cain muttered. Esther shook her head.

"No, it's true. There was an accident at the Vatican. Professor Wordsworth was splitting the nano-machines from Abel's blood when I walked in. I got hit with it and almost died" Esther whispered.

"You?" Cain asked surprised. "What happened?"

"My body was tearing itself apart" Esther answered. "Only a small dose of it entered my body. My Terran blood was fighting against the nano-machines and shredding my insides. I was given a choice, stay a Terran and die or get the nano-machines and go insane if I survive. I took the nano-machines. Professor injected me with more pure nano-machines. For a second, I thought I was gonna die. I felt like my body was on fire but I fought death's hand off and survived it"

"But how could you survive it when the other man couldn't?" He asked.

"My DNA has some missing bars and by reforming it, allowed my body to accept it. Also, my body was almost completely destroyed from the inside. The pure nano-machines quickly took over my body and remade the structure to accommodate the nano-machines" Esther said. "And we filled my body with a lot more nano-machines then just a small bit. They pretty much feed it to me through a drip"

"Interesting" He murmured, looking up at her. "Do you need to drink the blood of other Methuselah's?" He asked. Esther nodded.

"I do but my Methuselah friends that know about my condition give me some of their blood in a drink" Esther said. "So what was it like on Mars?" Esther asked.

"Barron" Cain said flatly. "Nothing but red lands over and over"

"Then tell me about your relationship with the other Crusnik's" Esther urged.

"I love Abel" Cain said, looking off again. "When we were younger, we'd fight all the time but I still loved him. He was the only one that really understood me. He always told me how much he hated humans for doing their experimentations on us like we were nothing more then guinea pigs. When we fought in the war, it was like Abel belonged on the battlefield. We were meant to stay together. When Lilith tried to take him from me, I lost it. I killed her and Abel dropped out of the war. I thought she was poisoning his mind and that he would want me to kill her. It hurt me when he left and tried to kill me. Seth was no help either" Cain said, frowning.

"Before all of this happened, how did you feel about Lilith and Seth?" Esther asked.

"Seth was, to me, a pesky, annoying sister" Cain said. "But…" He paused. "She was the purity I needed in my life. I enjoyed watching her play and the carefree attitude she had as a kid. Though she was always afraid of me and I don't know why" Cain said, thinking before shaking his head. "And Lilith…" Cain paused. "I saw her as an aunt. She was the logic and voice of reason. She was special, I knew. Abel knew and fell in love with her" Esther flinched.

"What was that?" Cain asked.

"Hmm?" Esther asked, looking at him innocently.

"You just flinched. Why did you just flinch?" Cain asked. Esther looked away. Realisation dawned on him. "Oh, I see. You're in love with Abel, aren't you?" Cain asked. Esther didn't answer and Cain couldn't tell her the truth. The truth that the feelings Abel holds for her are based on her similarities between her and Lilith. Esther didn't need to know that.

They sat there for hours, talking before Cain took her to her room for the time being where she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>No this story is not CainxEsther. It's AbelxEsther. I just want Cain to have a friend. :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Esther had pretty much befriended the high officers of Rosen Quarts. She worked to take away their negativity and was really close with Kasper who treated her like a little sister, much like Cain.

Esther entered her bedroom after hanging out with Cain when she froze. On her bed, was a strange man.

"Well your Majesty. You sure have kept me waiting a while" He said. Esther suddenly found she couldn't move.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You're not part of the Order" Esther gasped out.

"My name is Dreg and you my darling, are coming with me" He said. He walked to her and grabbed her before walking out. He carried her bridal style, simply walking out. She saw over Dreg's shoulder Kasper walking to her room.

"Kasper!" Esther called out. Kasper looked up at her, startled. "Kasper help me!" Esther pleaded.

"Esther!" He called and ran towards them. Suddenly, he stopped moving. Dreg started laughing.

"This is my power as a Methuselah. I control whether you can move or not and quite frankly, I don't want you getting in my way" He said. He kept walking and Esther cast Kasper a desperate look. Kasper strained to move but it was like he was frozen. He growled.

"Mein Herr! Brothers, help!" Kasper yelled out. Dreg cursed and ran down the hallway with Esther. He wound through the doors and halls until he got to the roof of the ship. There was another ship and he climbed into it before they took off. Esther watched as the Rosen Quarts ship got further away.

"No…" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell could they be!" Seth growled. "It's been two weeks. Two goddamn weeks since Esther was taken in my place!" Everyone was overworked, trying to find her.<p>

"We have a message coming in from an unknown source" Caterina called over to everyone then Cain's face appeared on screen.

"Cain!" Abel and Seth yelled.

"You have a lot of nerve calling here" Mary spat.

"I need your help" Cain murmured.

"You can't be-" Mary was cut off.

"Esther has been kidnapped again" Cain added. Everyone was silent.

"She was _what_!" Seth growled.

"By who?" Abel asked.

"Dreg, The Azrial" Abel and Seth's eyes widened.

"Whose Dreg?" Leon asked.

"Dreg is…a sorcerer from before the Armageddon" Abel informed them. "He was powerful. His magic is very strong"

"And this man has Esther?" Caterina asked. Cain nodded.

"How do we know-" Mary was cut off by yelling on Cain's side. You could see in the background, a woman and a man dressed as a woman arguing.

"Shut up Helga, I don't care! We gotta find Star so I suggest you get outta my face, you ugly bitch before I scratch your eyes out!" Kasper growled.

"How dare you threat-" Kasper started growling and Helga backed away.

"Was there a reason you two are interrupting my briefing with the others?" Cain asked. Both straightened when spoken to.

"Yes sir! We found the spy within Rosen Quartz. He's currently being interrogated by Dietrich" Kasper said, smiling. "You know how in love Dietrich is with Star" He said. Cain clenched his jaw.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Abel asked. Kasper looked at the screen.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said his brother could pass off as identical twins Helga" Kasper said in awe.

"Yes. We found out that Dreg has an ability similar to Dietrich. If ones will is weak or their loyalty unstable, Dreg is able to control them. So we're pretty safe if you care for Esther" Helga said.

"Do we know what they want with Esther?" Seth asked. The two paled. Kasper whispered to Cain whose face scrunched up in anger.

"What!" He yelled. He got up and stormed out.

"What? What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Apparently, Dreg is experimenting. He has kidnapped many others with similar DNA structures as Stars. Flawed and missing bars"

"How would he know?" Caterina asked.

"It's in the birth records. All those missing bars in their DNA were recorded. He could have found them. We've found evidence that other people on the list have been going missing without a trace but there's a problem with that"

"Hold on. Abel, Ion. You two look ready to murder. Perhaps you two should step out for a bit. The last thing I need is you two going on a rampage" Caterina said. Abel sighed.

"Yes, you are right Caterina. I think I will" Abel said, turning and walking towards the door. "Come along Ion" Abel said. Ion nodded and followed him out. After a second, Tres spoke up.

"They are out of earshot, including Father Nightroad's"

"Good. I know what you were going to say" Caterina said, looking at Kasper. "Due to Esther's recent incident that required her to gain nano-machines to survive, her DNA is no longer missing bars since they were replaced by nano-machines" Kasper nodded.

"Yes. So what ever may happen to her could have dire consequences. She too could go insane or even die" Kasper said.

"Do we know where Dreg is?" Caterina asked. Kasper shook his head.

"No. If the subject knows, Dietrich will find out" He said, a dry smile forming on his lips. They chose not to think about the puppet masters 'methods'.

"I have a question" Leon spoke up before shooting them suspicious looks. "Why are you guys worried about Red- I mean her Majesty?" He corrected himself.

"She's just one of those people" Kasper and Helga said at the same time and the others knew exactly what they were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Who the hell is Dreg you ask?<strong>

**I have no fucking idea myself. I had to make up someone and there he is! Right there!**

**Lol.**

**I usually don't like bad guys starting with D coz my name starts with D. Prejudice much?**

**RxR!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ester's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around, disoriented when she realised she was in a cell. She also noticed more cells around her and she could clearly see into them since the only thing that separated them were special bars.

"Where am I?" Esther wondered.

"Welcome to hell" An old woman said.

"Hell?" Esther asked incredulously. The woman chuckled.

"Not really but it might as well be" She explained.

"Why am I here?" Esther asked.

"Because our DNA structure is different. We're missing bars and Dreg wants to…experiment" The woman spat. Esther paled.

"Experiment?" The woman nodded.

"I envy you child. Most of us have been her for a few months and are reaching our uselessness to Dreg. He will eventually dispose of us. You have a few months" She said. Just then, a few people stopped by her gate. They were dragging a little girl by her arms. Her feet were dragging. They opened her cell and threw her in. Esther caught her, looking horrified. The girl was covered in blood and she was badly beaten.

The woman sighed.

"It looks like my time is up" She said as the two scientists opened her cage. They grabbed her. "Before I go, tell me your name child" She said.

"I-It's Esther" Esther whispered.

"Ahh, your Majesty. How unfortunate you were brought here. Well, I'll see you on the other side" She said before she was taken away. Esther held the little girl close to her. She ripped some of her dress to bandage her wounds.

She started to stir and stared up at Esther weakly.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay?" Esther asked. The girl bit her lip as her eyes watered.

"You mean I'm not dead?" She asked shakily. Esther shook her head. The little girl started sobbing and Esther held her to her chest. When she finished, she looked up at Esther tearfully.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Esther. And you?" Esther asked.

"Kana" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Kana. I'll look after you" Esther whispered. Suddenly, there was an ear splitting scream and Kana froze in fear. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped.

The old woman was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its small guys but it's not like u have to wait for the next chapter :S<strong>

**lol.**

**RxR**


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later…

Esther woke up disorderly. She had bruises and cuts littering her body and her dress was shredded.

"Mama, are you okay?" Kana asked. She had started calling Esther that and Esther treated her like a daughter. Esther strained to sit up.

"I'm fine Kana" Esther murmured. Kana looked hesitant. Esther looked at her in confusion. "Kana? What's wrong?"

"Everyone's gone" She said. Esther looked around and noticed all the other cells were empty.

"You mean they've all be killed?" Esther asked. Kana nodded.

"And…today, it's my turn" Kana started crying. Esther's eyes widened in horror. Just then, some people opened the door. Esther tried to fight them but she was injured and weak and Kana was taken.

"Kana!" Esther cried out as Kana was dragged away. Esther banged her fists on the cell bars.

"Don't touch her!" Esther screamed. She heard Kana's scream and trembled.

"Alright Esther. You have Crusnik nano-machines inside you. You should be able to get out of this cell!" Esther scowled at herself.

"Come on Crusnik, don't fail me now" Esther prayed. She grabbed the bars and ripped them open. She stared at them wide eyed before she shook her head and used haste to get to the lab room. She busted open the door and found Kana on the table with a hole through her stomach. Esther screamed and ran to her, the scientists stepping away. Esther dropped next to Kana.

"Kana, sweetie. Open your eyes. Come on" Esther pleaded. Kana's eyes slowly opened and blood fell down the side of her mouth.

"Mama S-Star…" She coughed, splattering blood all over Esther. Esther choked back a sob.

"I'm here sweetie" Esther whispered, voice cracking.

"It hurts" Kana cried.

"Don't talk sweetie. Save your energy" Esther pleaded. Kana coughed up more blood.

"I-I don't want t-to die!" Kana cried. Esther bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I should have come earlier!" Esther hissed. Kana looked up at her and reached her hand to touch Esther's face.

"I-It's okay Mama. I-I…" Kana's hand dropped from Esther's face and Esther felt her heart break.

"Kana? Kana, speak to me! No, Kana!" Esther cried out, sobbing over her body.

"I don't know how you got out, Experiment 138, but you're going back and waiting your turn" One of the men said and they moved towards her. They stopped when they saw a red aura around her slowly appearing around her.

"You'll pay for this. You'll all pay," Esther turned her head towards them. Her glowing blue eyes pierced their hearts. "With your lives!" Esther screamed as blood red wings shot out of her back and they were blown back by an invisible force.

* * *

><p>The people of Albion screamed as a ship flicked to visibility above them. It seems Dreg didn't go anywhere. He only turned his ship invisible. It was descending rapidly and luckily, crashed into a clearing. Abel, Leon, Tres, Hugue Seth, Mirka, Astha, Ion, William, Mary and Virgil were there not long after. The whole thing was up in flames.<p>

"Was this Dreg's?" Ion asked. Seth nodded.

"I hope Esther got out" Seth murmured.

"Hey, look over there!" William yelled. Every looked to where he was pointing and they saw someone surrounded by fire.

"Is that…" Ion's eyes widened. "Esther!" He cried out. "Quick! We need to put that fire out!" But they all watched as she walked through the fire like nothing.

"I don't believe it" Abel whispered. As she got closer, her glowing blue eyes stared into space before she stopped before them. Blood, old and new, stained her shredded white gown though her body showed no wounds, even bruises. A bit of blood trailed down from her mouth and most of them thought it was hers while others knew it wasn't. She had fed. Within her arms, the corpse of a little girl lay limp.

"You fed from a child? You're a monster!" Astha growled. "Give me the child!" Astha snapped as she moved towards Esther.

"Don't touch her!" Esther screamed at Astha. Esther dropped to her knees, holding Kana close

"Nobody touches my baby!" Esther screamed, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "No one can touch her! You'll just hurt her like the others! Come near us and you die too!"

"What-"

"Astha, you've got it all wrong" Seth murmured. "It looks like Esther was protecting that little girl when she was killed and sent Esther over the edge" Then they heard a thud behind them. They spun around to see Cain.

"Cain!" Seth and Abel yelled. He ignored them and walked to Esther. Esther growled at him.

"Esther, that's enough" Cain scolded. Esther's eyes widened and stopped glowing before she blinked.

"C-Cain?" She asked. She looked down and screamed. "No, Kana!" She broke into sobs again and Cain took his place next to her. She threw herself into his embrace and he knelt there, next to her. He didn't move and just gave her the comfort she needed.

Cain ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manor. Soon, Esther fainted from everything and Cain picked her up.

"Grab the girl" Cain said before he started walking towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Esther's eyes slowly opened.<p>

"Star, you're awake" Esther turned her head to the side to see Kasper.

"Kasper?" Esther wondered for a moment. "Am I back? What happened?" Esther asked before her pupils contracted and she relived the past 24 hours. She jumped up and ran out the door of her bedroom.

"Esther, wait!" Kasper called but she was already gone.

Esther ran down the hall, ignoring the people calling her name. Leon tried to stop her but Esther pushed him out of her way and he went through one of the walls into a guest room. The one Cain was staying in.

"Esther" Cain called. Esther stopped and spun around.

"Cain! Where is she? Where's Kana!" Esther yelled.

"I'll take you to her once you calm down" Cain reasoned.

"Don't tell me to calm down Cain! You have no idea what Kana and I went through and-" Esther choked back a sob. "Please, just take me to her" Esther pleaded. Cain sighed.

"Alright"

He lead her down into the Ghetto. Many that they passed stared at Esther in surprise, shock and bewilderment. Cain opened one of the labs and there lay Kana's body inside a pod to preserve her body, much like Lilith back at the Vatican Catacombs. Esther dropped down beside Kana's pod and sobbed. The others found them there. They watched sadly. They could just make out her shaky whispers between sobs. It was the Lord's prayer.

"Our Father in heaven, hello be thy name. Our kingdom come, I will be done. On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For the lord, father, son and the holy spirit. Amen" Esther managed out. Esther let out a gasp for breath before clenching her hand against the glass though it did nothing.

"You're in good hands now Kana" Esther murmured. Cain and Kasper knelt next to her.

"Come on Star. Let's go throw a party in memory of Kana" Kasper said. "I'm sure she'd like that"

Esther gave a choked laugh, shaking her head. "You just want to have a party" Esther accused.

Kasper mocked a hurt look. "Star, I'm hurt you would think so low of me" He sulked. Esther gave him a small but real smile.

"Come on. A party sounds like a great idea" Esther murmured, being helped up by Cain.

"Good but first, you may want to change" Kasper said. Esther looked down before she squeaked.

"I see London, I see France. I see Esther's underpants" Seth sung.

"Cain, you should have said something!" Esther yelled as she took off back to the palace, leaving everyone behind to stare in wonder.

"What's France?" Leon asked.

"France was a country back before the Armageddon took place" William said. "Londinium was also called London back then too"

"How weird"


	9. Chapter 9

After a party was thrown in Kana's honour, Esther went to bed where her dreams were far from pleasant.

'_I know all about your infatuation with that accursed _monster_, Abel Nightlord, the Angel of Destruction"_ _Dreg spat. Esther's eyes widened._

"_H-How did you-"_

"_Now, now my dear. Very little things get passed me" Dreg said as he stabbed a needle into her. Esther cried out in pain before he injected her with a strange agent. Esther's eyes watched in fear as the liquid drained from the needle and straight into the veins of her arm._

"_It'll take a few moments for the agent to take affect but we can pass the time, I'm sure" Dreg said as if he were a psychologist._

"_You're sick!" Esther spat._

"_As you are sick to delude yourself into thinking Abel could ever love you" Dreg countered. Esther jerked back in surprise._

"_What? I-I-"_

"_Though I will not deny that Abel holds some affections for you. Oh no, he certainly cares for you" Dreg said, stringing her along. Hope planted itself deep in her heart._

"_He…He does?" Esther wondered._

"_Hmm?" Dreg looked up at her from a machine monitoring her body. "Oh yes, definitely. He cares for you a lot more then he cares for just another" He said before a cruel smile came to his lips. "How could he not when you looks so much like his beloved Lilith?"_

_Esther's smile faltered._

"_Lilith?" Esther asked._

"_Oh yes. He loved Lilith more then anything, even turning from his brother who he adored. When she died, Abel mourned for her for 900 years. I don't know about you but I don't think he could suddenly just overcome that, do you?" Dreg asked._

"_But-"_

"_Do not worry dear. I'm sure he'll more yours when it comes. Though whether he mourns for you and not Lilith's look-a-like is the ultimate question" Dreg finished. Tears fell from Esther's eyes as she felt her heart break, along with any hope she had._

'He saved me because I look like Lilith…' _Esther thought bitterly. _'He cares about me because of Lilith. He doesn't care about me because of me!'

_That's when the agent took affect and Esther arched against her restraints and her scream echoed in the silent lab and ship._

Esther screamed as she arched off the bed and into a sitting position. She was surprised to see Kasper, Cain, Isaak, Dietrich, Abel, Seth, Caterina, Ion, Virgil, Mary, William, Leon and Tres in her room but focused primarily on calming her breathing and heart, the pain and heartache still shooting through her body. Esther looked at her arm where the needle had once pierced and even though the wound was not there, Esther stared at it knowingly.

"Star, are you alright?" Kasper asked worriedly. "Sorry about slapping you but it was the only way to wake you" He said.

Only then did Esther become aware of the slight stinging in her cheek and tentatively raised a hand to touch it. Yep, she was slapped. She could tell that now but that was the least of her worries.

"When you started screaming, we were worried something happened to you" Abel said and for a brief moment, hate and despise took over her and she turned her head towards him.

Most gasped at the show of such raw hate displayed in her burning blue eyes that glowed with pure emotion.

"As if you really care!" She spat out before turning her head forward and staring into nothingness. Cain's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I want everyone out of my room" Esther muttered, hands gripping the bed sheets in a death grip.

"Esther…" Ion murmured.

"Now!" She screamed, spinning her head and surprisingly not getting whip lash. At the same time, malicious tension filled the room as the quickly dispersed. All but Cain, Kasper, Dietrich and Seth fled the room.

"Esther, you need to calm d-"

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Esther screeched in anger, cutting Seth off. She got up from her bed and into her private bathroom.

"Esther, what did you dream about?" Cain asked through the door.

Esther shook violently at the reminder of her dream. She was staring into the mirror at her glowing irises. A reddish tint outlined her eyes, accentuating the piercing, cold glow. Her hair colour became more vibrant, contrasting dramatically against her eyes. Fangs poked out over her lower lip menacingly and her skin gained an angelic glow yet seemingly turning a mocha colour. Upon realising that, Lilith's image flashed in the mirror, heightening Esther's anger. She'd seen the pictures of the Nightlord's so she knew what Lilith looked like. Staring the image in the eye, Esther drew her fist back before smashing it into the mirror, shattering it and slicing her hand open, tauntingly. Esther screeched in fury as she began to tear apart the bathroom suite. She ripped the toilet from its position and straight into the marble wall. She smashed the glass walls of the shower, destroyed the marble tiles of the floors, ruptured the walls with holes causing it to have a jagged and uneven surface. Overall, she wrecked the sculpture of the bathroom, while also leaving her blood in her wake, unwilling to let her sliced hand heal.

Meanwhile, those outside the bathroom door listened to her grunts, growls, hisses, curses and screams with concern.

Finally, Esther had worked it all out of her system and crumpled to the floor, sobbing. The others entered and stared in wonder at what her anger had done. Seth walked across the uneven terrain and bent down next to Esther.

"I'm not Lilith" Esther said, looking up at her with tears tracking down her face. Seth looked at her in surprise at the mention of the other Crusnik.

"I could never be Lilith" Esther continued. "I'll always be her look-a-like…" Esther sobbed.

"Oh stop that" Cain hissed. He drifted forward and knelt down beside her. "You are not her look-a-like. Sure, you two may have appearance similarities but your many attributes define who you are. Lilith was caring, logical and calm. "You-"

"This list could go on, I say" Kasper said.

"You're stubborn, I know that" Dietrich added, smirking.

"Caring, affectionate, fun to play with!" Kasper add happily.

"Intelligent, fair, selfless, strong willed, courageous and-"

"And you've got one hell of a temper!" Kasper added. Cain glared.

"And you've done what no one has been able to do. You've warmed my heart and calmed my raging Crusnik's" He said. Esther looked at him with a watery smile as she wiped her tears.

"You really mean that?" Esther asked.

"Absolutely!" Kasper and Dietrich exclaimed in the background. Esther looked at them with a disapproving glare before it disappeared and she smiled at them brightly.

"Thanks guys" Esther said.

"Now how about we go take a bath in the palace bathing pool? I heard its made up of herbs and such for healing purposes" Seth said. Esther let out a delighted sigh just thinking about it and agreed to it. She looked back at the mirror and saw Lilith staring right back in the few pieces that stuck to the sides into the frame.

She knew that maybe, with the help of her friends that she could finally detach herself from Lilith's shadow and be seen as her own person. But right now…

…

…she lacked the confidence, strength and reassurance to do so.


End file.
